


Dunklere Tage

by Ashenflight



Series: Deutsche Übersetzungen von Ashenflight's Warrior Cats Schreiben [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Battle, Dark Forest (Warriors), Drama, Evil, Gen, Prophecy, RiverClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenflight/pseuds/Ashenflight
Summary: Wenn ein einst vergessener Feind zur Rache zurückkehrt, werden drei junge Katzen durch eine Prophezeiung herbeigerufen, um seinen Verrat zu beenden.Leafkit ist ein ehemaliger Schurke, der nur versucht, sich in ihren Clan einzufügen, während ihre eigenen Clan-Kameraden sie für ein Leben meiden, das sie nicht gewählt hat, und sie ist entschlossen, ihren Wert zu beweisen, koste es, was es wolle.  In der Zwischenzeit steckt Ryepaw im Dunkelwald fest, um für die Gunst des Stellvertreters des Clans zu trainieren, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie bemerkt und sie eines Tages zum Stellvertreter macht, und Hawkpaw versucht, sich mit der gleichen Hilfe des Dunkelwaldes zu einer würdigen WindClan-Kriegerin zu machen.  Folgen Sie den drei Prophezeiungskatzen, während sie von ihrem mysteriösen Schicksal zur Rettung der Clans erfahren.
Series: Deutsche Übersetzungen von Ashenflight's Warrior Cats Schreiben [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905157





	1. Loyalitäten

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte nur erwähnen, dass dies wahrscheinlich einige grammatikalische Fehler, Fehlinterpretationen und Rechtschreibfehler enthalten wird. Ich hoffe, das ist kein allzu großes Problem. Es tut mir leid.
> 
> Außerdem habe ich das hier vor einer Weile geschrieben, also ist es wahrscheinlich nicht so gut wie meine neueren Schriften, aber es ist ziemlich nah dran. Ich weiß, ich hätte daraus zwei Bücher machen sollen oder das Buch länger machen sollen, anstatt es in ein Buch zu pauken, aber ich war thriteen, und ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, indem ich das alles in ein Buch gequetscht habe.

RiverClan:

\- Anführer -  
Russetstar [ Ein rothaariger Kater mit einer roten Pfote | Lehrling: Kürbispfote ]

\- Abgeordneter -  
Darktuft [ Ein rein schwarzes Katerchen mit grünen Augen ]

\- Medizinische Katzen -  
Heronclaw [ Einfarbige creme gestromte Katze ]  
Laurelpaw [ Eine silberne Katze mit weißen, blinden Augen ]

\- Krieger -  
Dustnose [ Ein graues Katerchen mit langem Fell ]  
Quietbadger [ Eine schwarze Katze mit weißem Streifen | Lehrling: Whisperpaw ]  
Fluffybristle [ Ein bleich gestromter Kater | Lehrling: Lichenpaw | Lehrling: Thunderpaw ]  
Mossfur [ Ein lästiges, schmuddeliges, graues Kätzchen ]  
Adderbite [ Ein rötlich gestromter Kater mit smaragdgrünen Augen | Lehrling: Antpaw ]  
Rushpool [ A ginger tom ]  
Willowsong [ Eine silberne und graue Katze ]  
Pikesnow [ Eine schwarze Katze mit weißem Bauch und Pfoten ]  
Wollmantel [ Ein dickfelliger Rotschwanzkater | Lehrling: Larkpaw ]  
Blizzardtalon [ Eine silber gestromte Katze ]  
Milknose [ Ein reinweißes Katerchen mit blassgoldenen Augen ]  
Rootburrow [ Eine rein dunkelbraune Katze mit gelbgrünen Augen ]

\- Lehrlinge -  
Lichenpaw [ Eine dunkelgraue und schwarze Katze ]  
Wiesenpfötchen [ Eine Art weiße Katze ]  
Thunderpaw [ Ein stattlicher, kräftiger grauer Kater mit blauen Augen ]  
Ryepaw [ Eine braun gestromte She-Katze mit grünen Augen ]  
Marrowpaw [ Ein schwarzes und dunkelgraues Tom ]  
Antpaw [ Eine kleine braune Katze ]  
Whisperpaw [ Eine blassblau-graue Katze mit weißen Pfoten und blauen Augen ]  
Larkpaw [ Ein creme gestromter Kater mit dunkelblauen Augen ]

\- Königinnen -  
Hoptail [ Eine braun gestromte She-Katze mit hellgrünen Augen | Kits: Ryekit, Antkit, Marrowkit | Mate: Darktuft ]  
Liontwitch [ Eine ältere Goldkatze | Bausätze: Alderkit, Birdkit, Clawkit, Windkit ]  
Howlingyawn [ Eine Schildpattkatze | Erwartet Russetstars Bausätze | Angenommener Bausatz: Blatt-Kit ]

\- Bausätze -  
Ryekit [ Eine braun gestromte She-Kit mit grünen Augen ]  
Marrowkit [ Ein schwarz- und dunkelgrauer Tomkit ]  
Leafkit [ Eine schwarz-weiße ehemalige Schurken-She-Kit mit grünen Augen ]  
Alderkit [ Eine gelbliche Katze ]  
Vogelkit [ Ein blass gestromtes She-Kit ]  
Clawkit [ Eine goldene She-Kit mit dunklen, krallenartigen Streifen ]  
Windkit [ Ein zerbrechliches, blasses Kätzchen ]

\- Älteste -  
Gebrochenes Bein [ Ein rotbrauner Kater mit gebrochenem Hinterbein ]  
Cloudydream [ Ein silbernes und weißes Kätzchen ]

WindClan:

\- Anführer -  
Leafstar [ Ein graues Katerchen; früher eine Hündin-Katze ]

\- Abgeordneter -  
Ricemeadow [ Eine weiße Katze ]

\- Medizinische Katze -  
Starlingscreech [ A grau gestromt ]

\- Krieger -  
Cloudchaser [ Ein rothaariger und weißer Kater | Lehrling: Hawkpaw ]

Sedgeflower [ Eine hellgrau gestromte She-Katze mit goldenen Augen ]

Gorsebristle [ Ein goldbraun gestromter Kater mit blauen Augen | Lehrling: Wolfpaw ]

Skywing [ Eine hellgraue Katze mit blauen Augen | Lehrling: Nightpaw ]

Spiderrunner [ Ein großer schwarzer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen ]

Bristlefern [ Ein rothaarig gestromter Kater | Lehrling: Kestrelpaw ]

Brackenflug [ Eine graue Raubkatze ]

Breezepool [ Ein dunkelgraues Katerchen mit grünen Augen ]

Lakewish [ Ein graues Katerchen mit blauen Augen | Lehrling: Smokepaw ]

Larkswoop [ Ein blassgraues Katerchen | Kumpel: Weizenstengel ]

Jackdawfeather [ Ein dunkelbraun gestromter Kater mit orangefarbenen Augen ]

Crowblizzard [ Eine schwarze Katze mit grauem Bauch ]

\- Lehrlinge -

Hawkpaw [ Eine braun gestromte She-Katze mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen ]  
Wolfpaw [ Ein grau gestromter Kater mit grünen Augen ]  
Nachtschattengewächs [ Ein schwarzer Kater ]  
Kestrelpaw [ Eine hellbraun gestromte Katze ]  
Smokepaw [ Eine graue Katze ]  
Dovepaw [ Ein weißes Katerchen mit goldenen Augen ]  
Sandpaw [ Eine Ingwer-Creme-Katze mit blauen Augen ]  
Flickerpaw [ Ein schwarz-oranges Katerchen mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen ]

\- Königinnen -  
Kuh [ Eine schwarz-weiße Katze mit blauen Augen; ehemalige Einzelgängerin ]  
Sandwillow [ Eine creme gestromte She-Katze mit blauen Augen | Kits: Shadedkit, Brookkit, Mistykit, Hollowkit, Fernkit, & Hollykit ]  
Frostfur [ Eine silber-weiß gestromte She-Katze mit hellgrünen Augen | Kits: Brindlekit, Specklekit, Eismeerkatze, & Sturmmeerkatze ]  
Fishleap [ Eine silberne Katze | Kits: Grasskit, Twigkit, & Lemonkit ]  
Wheatstalk [ Eine Rahmkatze; erwartet Larkswoop's Kits ]

\- Bausätze -  
Shadedkit(Bach) [ Ein cremefarbener Kater mit dunkelblauen Augen ]  
Brookkit(weide) [ Eine graue Weidenkiste mit blauen Augen ]  
Mistykit(Kaninchen) [ Eine graue She-kit mit grünen Augen ]  
Hollowkit(Herz) [ Ein goldbraunes Tom mit smaragdgrünen Augen ]  
Fernkit(sturm) [ Ein grau gestromter Kater mit goldenen Augen ]  
Hollykit(cloud) [ Eine dunkelgraue Katze mit einem grünen und einem blauen Auge ]  
Brindlekit(wing) [ Ein rothaarig gestromter Kater mit grünen Augen ]  
Specklekit(path) [ Ein weißes She-Kit mit Ingwerflecken ]  
Icekit(blaze) [ Ein graues Katerchen mit Ingwer-Markierungen ]  
Stormkit(leap) [ Ein graues Kätzchen mit tiefgrünen Augen ]  
Grasskit(zweig) [ Ein hellgrauer Kater mit schwacher Tabbyzeichnung ]  
Twigkit(moon) [ Ein silbernes Tom mit dunklen Streifen ]  
Lemonkit(gaze) [ Eine silberne Katze mit leuchtend gelben Augen ]

\- Älteste -  
Hedgeleleaf [ Ein graues Katerchen; früher eine Heckenkätzin ]  
Sorrelbloom [ Eine Katze aus Gold und Ingwer mit Weiß auf Bauch, Pfoten und Schnauze ]  
Hazelfur [ Eine Kattunkatze mit goldenen Augen ]


	2. Prolog

Das Licht des Mondes brach durch, in die dunkle, aufgeweichte Höhle. Ein cremefarbener Tabby erhob sich. "Es ist Zeit, Träume mit dem StarClan zu teilen", miautete er.

Die anderen Katzen in der Höhle nickten.

"Danke, Heronclaw", krächzte ein alter, drahtiger silberner Kater.

Alle Katzen paddelten auf den hellen, glühenden Stein in der Mitte des Tunnelendes zu. Das Licht des Steins schien zu reichen, um eine Katze zu blenden. _Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich hier allein ohne meinen Mentor bin_ , dachte Heronclaw dunkel. _Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ohne seine Hilfe hier gut zurechtkomme. ._

"Es geht schon", flüsterte ihm eine Katze zu. Die junge Katze sah sympathisch aus. Es war auch neu für sie, dass sie bei der halbmondförmigen Versammlung ohne ihren Mentor war.

Er nickte ihr dankbar zu, bevor er seine Nase an den kalten, sternenklaren Felsen vor sich berührte, im Takt mit den anderen Medizin-Katzen. Sofort wurde er in die Dunkelheit entführt. Seine Sicht begann sich zu klären. Er konnte eine vertraute Katze vor sich ausmachen. _Breezevalley!_

Heronclaw blickte seinen ehemaligen Mentor aufgeregt an. "Breezevalley!", murmelte er diesmal laut vor sich hin.

Der Kater tauchte seinen Kopf ein. "Hallo noch mal, mein Junge."

Heronclaw spürte einen Energieschub, als er den Kater ansah, der wieder jung und glücklich aussah.

"Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, aber im Moment gibt es ein Problem", begann er und starrte Heronclaw direkt in die Augen. Das sternenklare Katerchen blinzelte langsam. "Ich bringe eine Warnung für den RiverClan."

"Eine Warnung?", hallte Heronclaw verwirrt wider.

"Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", zischte Breezevalley. "Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", zischte Breezevalley. Ein grünes Eichenblatt fiel zwischen die beiden Katzen. Das Eichenblatt glitzerte, als wäre es aus Sternen gemacht.

"RiverClan wird einer gefährlichen Bedrohung gegenüberstehen", zischte Breezevalley beständig. "Dieses Blatt."

"Aber das verstehe ich nicht!", klagte der Kater. "Ist das eine Prophezeiung?"

Breezevalley verstummte und antwortete nicht auf die Frage der jungen Medizin-Katze.

"Nein! Breezevalley geht nicht!" Er wimmerte. "Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!"

Die Sternenlichtlandschaft um ihn herum wirbelte und verblasste, als er hilflos um die Hilfe seines Mentors klagte, wie ein Kasten, der nach seiner Mutter schreit. Plötzlich spürte er kalten Stein unter seinem Fell.

"Breezevalley!" keuchte er, schoss vom Boden auf, sein Fell strotzt.

Die anderen Medizinkatzen drehten sich zu ihm um, und er fühlte, wie sein Fell vor Scham warm wurde.

"Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte die Kattunkatze neben ihm.

"Ja, nur noch ein bisschen nervös", antwortete Heronclaw, verlegen.

"Okay, lasst uns alle gehen", raspelte der alte silberne Medizinkater von vorhin.

Alle Katzen begannen, sich zu verabschieden, aber Heronclaw fühlte sich innerlich immer noch leer. _Wovor warnte mich Breezevalley?_


	3. Kapitel Eins

"Leafkit, was machst du da drüben?", miaute eine sanfte Stimme.

Die schwarz-weiße She-Kit schaute auf, ihre grünen Augen rund. "Mama schau, ich habe eine Schnecke gefunden!"

Die Königin leckte sie bewundernd ab und schnurrte. "Gut gemacht, Leafkit. Schon bald wirst du Beute statt Schnecken finden!"

Leafkit hob stolz ihr Kinn. Eines Tages werde ich es tun.

Sie hörte die Versammlung des Clans rufen.

"Sieht aus, als hätte Russetstar ein Treffen einberufen. Bleib hier bei den anderen Kits", miaut sie. Die Tortiseshell-Königin kämpfte darum, aufzustehen. "Diese Trikots machen es schwer, sich zu bewegen."

Leafkit sah ihre Mutter an. Sie sagte, sie erwarte die Trikots. Leafkit war aufgeregt, Geschwister zum Spielen zu haben. Sie warf einen Blick darauf, wo Larkkit mit seiner Schwester Whisperkit kämpfend spielte. Bald werde ich das sein.

Windkit saß allein, während Clawkit und Alderkit ein Spiel spielten. Birdkit schlief in der Ecke der Höhle. Leafkit sprang zu Windkit hinüber. "Hey Windkit!", zwitscherte sie.

"Oh, hi Leafkit!" schnurrte er.

"Was machst du da?" schnurrte sie neugierig und schaute ihm über die Schulter.

"Ich warte nur darauf, dass jemand mit mir spielt", antwortete er.

"Du kannst kommen und dir die Schnecke ansehen!", murmelte sie.

"Okay." Das Windkit stand auf. "Danke, Leafkit."

Die beiden Bausätze saßen an der Ecke des Kinderzimmers, spielten mit der Schnecke herum und taten so, als wäre sie ein Bausatz.

"Ich bin der Papa!" Leafkit kaute aufgeregt vor sich hin.

"Dann bin ich wohl die Mama", miaute Windkit verwirrt.

Leafkit kicherte. "Okay."

"Hmm, wie sollen wir unser Kit nennen?" Windkit miautete und versuchte, ernst zu klingen.

"Wie wär's mit Snailykit?" Leafkit quietschte.

"Sehr gute Idee! Das ist Snailykit, unser Sohn!" Er leckte das Schneckenhaus ab. "Igitt! Jetzt bist du an der Reihe, ihn zu säubern, Leafkit, ich bin gerade damit beschäftigt, anderen Königinnen zu helfen."

"Ich kann nicht, ich bin Leafstar, Anführer des KitClans! Ich habe jetzt anführerhaftes Zeug zu tun!" schnurrte sie albern.

"Kann ich Hilfssheriff werden?", kaute ein Tom-Kit. Leafkit drehte sich um und sah, dass Larkkit hinter ihr stand.

"Okay! Hey Whisperkit! Willst du Medizinmann werden?", rief sie dem silbergrauen She-Kit zu.

"Klar! Ich mache ein paar Kräutermischungen!" Whisperkit zwitscherte: "Sicher! Ich mache ein paar Kräutermischungen!

Clawkit und Alderkit schlossen sich zusammen. "Können wir Krieger sein?" fragte Alderkit.

"Okay! Und Birdkit kann der Ältere sein!" Windkit mauerte.

Die Windkit kicherte. "Sie schläft wirklich viel", flüsterte Clawkit.

Leafkit räusperte sich. "KitClan-Treffen", bellte sie und imitierte Russetstar, als sie auf einem Felsen stand, der nicht viel kleiner war als sie.

Die anderen Kits setzten sich, und Larkkit setzte sich neben ihren Felsen, den "KitClan"-Kriegern zugewandt.

"Es gab Füchse, die in unserem Gebiet gewittert haben", kündigte sie an.

"Brüllen!" Howlingyawn's Stimme ertönte. "Ich bin der Howlingyawn-Fuchs!", gab die Königin vor, geknurrt zu haben.

Leafkit quiekte. "KitClan, Angriff!"

Leafkit führte ihre angeblichen Krieger in den Kampf. Sie klammerten sich an die Beine und den Schwanz der Königin, huschten um sie herum und versuchten, furchterregend zu wirken.

"Okay, du hast mich erwischt", täuschte Howlingyawn vor, als sie auf die Seite fiel.

"Der KitClan hat gewonnen!" Leafkit quietschte triumphierend.

Es war ein Mond seit Leafkits 'KitClan'-Spiel. In der Zwischenzeit waren Whisperkit und Larkkit zu Lehrlingen geworden. Adderpaw und sein Bruder Rushpaw waren Krieger geworden; Adderbite und Rushpool. Leafkit konnte nicht anders, als eifersüchtig zu sein. Sie wollte schon seit Ewigkeiten Lehrling werden, und sie hatte immer noch viel zu tun, zumindest für sie. Sie war fast sechs Monde alt, aber immer noch weit genug entfernt, um sich zu beklagen.

Was nun aber geschah; ihre Adoptivmutter war dabei, ihre Kits zu gebären, Kits, die auch dem Anführer des Clans, Russetstar, gehörten. Leafkit wartete nun darauf, zusammen mit Cloudydream und Brokenleg, den Ältesten des Clans, zusammen mit Alderkit, Birdkit, Clawkit und Windkit wieder in die Kinderkrippe auf der Lichtung zu kommen. Sie konnte sehen, wie Adderstar beim Kinderzimmer wartete, seine Angst gut verborgen, während er gedankenverloren mit dem Schwanz ordentlich über die Pfoten gekrümmt saß. Leafkit wandte sich wieder dem Kinderzimmer zu. Sie konnte ein gequältes Wehklagen von Howlingyawn hören.

Das arme Howlingyawn, dachte sie. Es muss schrecklich sein, Bausätze zu haben.

Gebrochenes Bein stieß Leafkit an, um sie von dem schmerzhaften Gejaule ihrer Adoptivmutter abzulenken. Ungeachtet des Alters der Katze war dies ihr erster Wurf mit Bausätzen.

"Pass auf, Leafkit!" rief Alderkit plötzlich zu ihr. Leafkit drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie ein Moosknäuel auf sie zuflog und ihr direkt ins Gesicht flog.

"Pfft!", spuckte sie. "Moos schmeckt nicht gut", schnurrte Leafkit.

"Ups", zwitscherte Alderkit, ihre orangefarbenen Augen rund.

Leafkit kicherte und warf sich auf das andere Kit. "ThunderClan-Katzen essen nicht gern Moos!"

"Ein Eindringling?" Vogelkit miaute und drehte sich um.

"Ja, und sie hat Verstärkung mitgebracht", tat Cloudydream so, als würde er knurren.

"Oh nein! ThunderClan! Angriff des Fluss-Clans!" Brokenleg tat so, als hätte er sich erschreckt. "Wir brauchen unsere erbittertsten Krieger!"

Alderkit schlängelte sich frei aus Leafkit's Griff, ihren wuscheligen Kopf hoch erhoben. "Ich bin einer der kämpferischsten Krieger", miautete sie stolz. "Oder zumindest werde ich es eines Tages sein."

"Ich bin sicher, das werden Sie, Alderkit", miaut Cloudydream. "Du hast ganz sicher Kriegergeist."

Die Augen der goldenen She-Kit funkelten. "Wirklich?"

Das gebrochene Bein nickte. "Löwenhexe war genau wie Sie, als sie ein junger Bausatz war, und sie hat eine ganze Weile als Kriegerin gedient, und das wird sie bald wieder tun.

Leafkit blickte auf und sah, wie Birdkit und Windkit durch das Lager taumelten und aufeinander einschlugen, während Clawkit quietschend hinter ihnen herlief. Sie stand auf und rannte auf Clawkit zu, wobei sie sich in ihre Seite kämpfte. "Nimm das!"

"Huch!" Clawkit kippte auf die Seite. "Der Donner-Clan wird mich nie besiegen!"

"Ach wirklich?" Leafkit forderte sie heraus.

"Hiyah!" Clawkit schlug Leafkit zurück. "Ja, wirklich!"

Leafkit stürmte auf das golden gestromte Kit zu, aber dann übersprang Clawkit sie, und Leafkit rutschte quer durch das Camp. "Pass auf Ryepaw auf!" rief sie, als sie unter das braun gestromte Kätzchen glitt. "Entschuldigung!" zwitscherte sie.

Ryepaw trat über sie hinweg. "Pass auf, wo du hinläufst, Schurke", zischte sie.

Leafkit zuckte zurück. 'Ich bin eine RiverClan-Katze!', erwiderte sie.

"Aber du bist nicht vom Clan geboren, du wurdest in einer staubigen Scheune geboren", höhnte Ryepaw.

Thunderpaw polsterte sich auf und stellte sich neben Ryepaw. "Ja", schnaubte der graue Kater, "du bist kaum besser als ein Kittypet."

Leafkit legte ihre Ohren flach und schrumpfte zurück. "Ich bin kein Schurke, Einzelgänger oder Kittypet! Ich bin ein RiverClan-Kit, das eines Tages ein großer Krieger sein wird!"

"Ja, das werden wir noch sehen", knurrte Thunderpaw, bevor sie mit Ryepaw in Richtung Lehrlingshöhle abhob.

Ich bin eine RiverClan-Katze... Oder vielleicht bedeutet Blut mehr als Loyalität...

Übersetzt mit www.DeepL.com/Translator (kostenlose Version)


	4. Kapital Zwei

"Von diesem Tag an, bis du deinen Kriegernamen erhalten hast, wirst du als Hawkpaw bekannt sein. Der grüne Blick des Sprungsterns verlagerte sich in Richtung Cloudchaser. "Ich sehe, dass du eine starke Bindung zu diesem Lehrling hast und dass du ein erstaunlicher Jäger bist, Cloudchaser. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du deine Stärke und Weisheit an diesen jungen Lehrling weitergibst und ihm dabei hilfst, die Wege eines Kriegers zu erlernen.

Der Wolkenjäger nickte Leapingstar zu, dann wurde er in Richtung Hawkpaw gepolstert. Der neue Lehrling, eine große braun gestromte Katze mit dunkleren Pfoten, freute sich auf ihren neuen Mentor, während er sich duckte, um mit seinem neuen und ersten Lehrling die Nasen zu berühren.

"Ich verspreche, der beste Mentor aller Zeiten zu werden", flüsterte er aufgeregt.

"Und ich verspreche, der beste Lehrling aller Zeiten zu werden", flüsterte Hawkpaw zurück. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, das Gebiet zu sehen und zu lernen, wie ein echter WindClan-Krieger zu laufen.

Eine Stimme brach ein. "Hawkpaw! Wach auf, du schläfriger Dachs!"

Hawkpaw blinzelte den Schlaf von ihrem blassen Blick weg und hob den Kopf. Es war Cloudchaser, der ihren Traum unterbrochen hatte. "Es ist Zeit für die sonnenhohe Patrouille! Du solltest diese Dinge inzwischen wissen, du bist jetzt seit Monden ein Lehrling!"

"Es tut mir leid, Wolkenjäger. Ich werde mich mehr anstrengen", gähnte sie.

"Das solltest du besser", ärgerte sich der rothaarige und weiße Tom. "Wie auch immer, beeil dich jetzt, bevor wir keine andere Wahl haben, als ohne dich zu gehen."

"Ja, Wolkenjäger", miautete Hawkpaw und fing an, sich zu ärgern. Sie setzte sich auf und leckte ihren Mantel ein paar Mal kurz ab, bevor sie aus der Lehrlingshöhle auspolsterte. Die Vögel zwitscherten, als das Sonnenlicht ihre Augen verbrannte. Sie legte ihre Ohren an und zischte vor sich hin, ihre Wunden schmerzten von ihrem Traum in der vorletzten Nacht. Sie war immer noch unruhig, obwohl sie eine seltsame Pause von ihrem üblichen Zeitplan eingelegt hatte. Ich hoffe, ich habe Speckledawn nicht verärgert... Vielleicht denkt er, ich bin zu weich, um so zu sein wie er...

Cloudchaser wartete ungeduldig auf seinen Lehrling bei Skywing und ihren Lehrling Nightpaw. Die drei Katzen waren bereits bereit, hinauszugehen und an der Grenze des RiverClans zu patrouillieren und sicherzustellen, dass diese fischatmigen Krieger nicht über die zweibeinige Brücke in das Gebiet des WindClans gelangt waren.

"Endlich", seufzte Lakepaw sarkastisch.

"Lasst uns jetzt gehen", wetterte Cloudchaser und führte seine Patrouille aus dem Lager.

Die Katzen hatten inzwischen alle Geruchsgrenzen der Schlucht erneuert und näherten sich der zweibeinigen Brücke. Hawkpaw war wie immer gelangweilt und wollte nicht dabei sein. _Das Kampftraining ist so viel cooler als das hier._

Lakepaw schien das Gleiche zu denken. Der rothaarige und braune Tom blickte immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel und zappelte gelegentlich.

"Hawkpaw", die Stimme von Crowblizzard brach in ihre Beobachtungen ein. "Markiere diese Markierung."

Hawkpaw nickte. "Ja, Crowblizzard." Sie änderte die Duftmarkierung an der Seite der zweibeinigen Brücke, die das Territorium des WindClans berührte, bevor die Katzen ein Stück entlang der Vier-Baum-Grenze aufbrachen.

Nightpaw verlangsamte sich, um neben ihr zu laufen. "Langweilst du dich auch?", flüsterte er.

Hawpaw nickte. Ihre Freundin hatte anscheinend ihre Gedanken gelesen.

"Was wäre, wenn wir einen Frosch auf den Rücken von Cloudchaser setzen?" schlug Nightpaw vor.

Hawkpaw lächelte und stellte sich vor, wie ihr Mentor reagieren würde. "Aber würden wir dann nicht für den Rest des Tages im Camp eingesperrt werden?", ärgerte sie.

"Hätten Sie nicht gerne einen Tag frei?", maute ihre Freundin zurück.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Benutzen Sie Ihr Gehirn. Wenn wir im Lager eingesperrt wären, müssten wir die Höhle der Ältesten und wahrscheinlich auch die anderen Höhlen im Lager ausräumen und die Ältesten auf Zecken untersuchen. Das ist es doch nicht wert, oder?"

Der schwarze Kater seufzte. "Vielleicht benutzt du dein Gehirn zu viel." Seine goldenen Augen funkelten vor Unheil.

Ihr Schwanz zuckte vor Irritation. Sie wusste, dass ihr Mitbewohner nur Ärger haben wollte, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm war Hawkpaw clever mit ihren Unfugstaten und verließ ihn, damit keine Katze herausfinden würde, wer das Problem verursacht hatte. "Ich benutze mein Gehirn lieber zu viel als zu wenig."

"Beruhigt euch, ihr beiden. Wir sind fast wieder im Camp, dann könnt ihr euch wie Hasengehirne benehmen", miautete Skywing streng.

Hawkpaw rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, Skywing", schnaubte sie.

Die junge Tabby schwieg den ganzen Weg zum Lager, ihr goldener Blick war stumpf vor Langeweile und Müdigkeit. Als sie ins Lager zurückkehrten, ging sie direkt auf die Lehrlingshöhle zu. Sie betrat die Lehrlingshöhle jedoch nicht, sondern saß außerhalb, neben der Höhle.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie an diesem Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte. Hawkpaw stand auf und wattierte auf den frischen Tötungshaufen zu, wobei sie sich eine dicke Maus nahm. Sie trug die Beute dorthin zurück, wo sie bei der Lehrlingshöhle gesessen hatte, ließ sich dann mit ihrer Maus dort nieder und begann, in die frische Beute zu reißen. Während sie aß, achtete sie darauf, ab und zu ihre Umgebung zu scannen, wie sie es gewöhnlich während der Mahlzeiten tat, wenn sie allein saß, was sie fast immer tat.

Nachdem sie mit der Maus fertig war, streichelte sie ihre Zunge über ihren Kiefer. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, wohin die WindClan-Krieger gegangen waren, um eine Maus zu fangen. Wahrscheinlich in der Scheune, dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie streckte sich und begann, ihre dick behaarte Lasche zu waschen.

Nachdem sie mit der Maus fertig war, streifte sie die Zunge über den Kiefer. Sie fragte einen Moment lang, wohin die WindClan-Krieger gegangen waren, um eine Maus zu fangen. Wahrscheinlich in der Scheune, dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie streckte sich und begann, ihren dick behaarten, gestromten Mantel zu waschen. Während Hawkpaw ihren Pelz wusch, hielt sie ihre Ohren ängstlich gespitzt. In letzter Zeit war ShadowClan ein wenig heftig gegen WindClan vorgegangen, und das reichte aus, um Hawkpaw aufzuschrecken, sogar ein wenig, trotz ihrer hart wirkenden Persönlichkeit. Die gestromte Katze hasste es, Angst zu zeigen, da ihr Mentor, Cloudchaser, und ihr geheimer Mentor, Speckledawn, ein Krieger aus dem Dunkelwald, der ehemalige Stellvertreter des WindClans, von einem Dachs getötet worden war, bevor er seinen Plan zur Übernahme des WindClans und des RiverClans beenden konnte, um sie alle zu einem Clan zu formen, über den er herrschen konnte. Der Kater verbrachte nun seine Tage mit ewigem Leiden im Finsteren Wald, aber seine Zeit dort zu verbringen, um junge Katzen der lebenden Clans zu trainieren, war das, womit er die meiste Zeit zu verbringen schien, und Hawkpaw vertraute dem Schildpattkater völlig, als wäre er ihr Verwandter.

Hawkpaw stand schließlich auf und paddelte dorthin, wo ihre Freunde, Kestrelpaw und Nightpaw, etwas von einem Dachs im Moor miauten. _Zumindest scheinen sie nichts zu befürchten zu haben._


	5. Zweite Kapitel

_Ich muss mich als echte RiverClan-Katze beweisen. Vielleicht sind dann Ryepaw und Thunderpaw netter._

Leafkit sah zu, wie Liontwitch das Fell ihrer Kits striegelte und sie für ihre Lehrlingszeremonie vorbereitete. Der schwarz-weiße Bausatz war der einzige Bausatz, der sie und ihre älteren Mitbewohner nicht begeisterte, Krieger zu werden. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war, sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, was Ryepaw und Thunderpaw über sie sagen würden; jeder zweite Lehrling folgte Ryepaw und Thunderpaw, und wenn sie sagten, sie sei ein Schurke, dann mussten bald auch andere Katzen anfangen, es zu sagen.

Leafkit senkte ihren Kopf. _Ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages eine echte Clan-Katze sein kann, sonst werden sich Ryepaw und Thunderpaw noch lange über mich lustig machen, bis ich sterbe._

"Geht es dir gut?", rief eine bekannte Stimme. Leafkit blickte über ihre Schulter und sah Alderkit hinter ihr stehen. Die gelbe She-Kit starrte sie direkt an.

"J-ja, mir geht es gut, ich bin nur ein wenig besorgt", log sie, wissend, dass diese Clanbornkatze sie nicht verstehen würde.

"Wenn Sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen, ich bin immer hier, Leafkit. Ich möchte nur, dass du daran denkst", miautete Alderkit leise. "Wenn du dich jemals so fühlst, als ob es niemanden interessiert, erinnere dich daran, dass es mich interessiert. Und wenn niemand Zeit für dich hat, nehme ich mir Zeit für dich."

Leafkit war von Alderkits Kommentar überrascht. Der Liebling einer Katze beobachtete sie liebevoll, fast wie eine Mutter, die auf ihr Kit schaute.

"Danke, Alderkit", schnurrte Leafkit unbeholfen.

Alderkit setzte sich neben sie und sagte kein Wort, sondern saß nur friedlich neben ihr.

Bald spaltete Russetstars Clan-Treffen die Stille, und Leafkit spürte, wie die Aufregung schließlich durchbrach. Dies ist der Moment, auf den sie die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, endlich war er da, der Beginn ihrer Lehrzeit.

"Kommt schon, Kits", rief Liontwitch zu den fünf Kits. Leafkit stand auf und trottete mit dem Rest ihrer Mitinsassen hinter ihr her, das Kinn hoch erhoben. Die Kits machten sich mit aufgeregtem Miauen auf den Weg zum Treffen des Clans.

"Heute werden fünf unserer Kits zu Lehrlingen. Leafkit, tritt vor", miautete Russetstar, sein rot gestromtes Fell leuchtete silbern im Licht des Mondes.

Leafkit füllte sich ängstlich aus und blickte zu dem Clanführer auf.

"Du wirst jetzt als Leafpaw bekannt sein." Sein Blick wandte sich ab. "Willowsong, du bist geschickt und dem Kriegerkodex treu; du wirst als ihr Mentor für die Ausbildung von Leafpaw verantwortlich sein. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du deine Fähigkeiten an diesen Lehrling weitergibst."

Willowsong nickte dem Anführer zu. "Das werde ich", murmelte sie ein Versprechen, bevor sie sich Leafpaw zuwandte und mit ihr die Nasen berührte. "Ich weiß, du wirst das großartig machen", flüsterte die graue Katze ihr zu.

"Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen", versprach Leafpaw im Gegenzug. Sie folgte ihrem neuen Mentor dorthin, wo sie die anderen Kindergartenkinder zu Lehrlingen machen sollten.

"Alderpaw wird von Creekberry als Mentorin betreut werden. Creekberry, ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie Ihr Mitgefühl und Ihre Gerissenheit an die junge Alderpaw weitergeben", miaut Russetstar.

Creekberry nickte, bevor sie mit ihrem neuen Lehrling die Nasen berührte, dann setzte sie sich neben Leafpaw und ihren Mentor, Willowsong.

Russetstar hustete und fuhr dann mit dem Treffen fort. "Birdkit wird bekanntlich als Birdpaw bekannt sein, und Milknose wird sie als seinen ersten Lehrling aufnehmen. Milknose, ich bitte Sie, Ihr Wissen an diesen jungen Lehrling weiterzugeben."

Milknose berührte die Nasen mit der blass gestromten She-Cat, dann gesellte sich das Paar zu Leafpaw, Alderpaw, Creekberry und Willowsong.

"Clawkit, treten Sie vor", befahl Russetstar.

Die golden gestromte Katze gehorchte und wartete auf ihren Mentor.

"Du bist jetzt Clawpaw. Rushpool, sie wird dein erster Lehrling sein. Du sollst deine Gewandtheit und Kampffähigkeit an diese junge Katze weitergeben." Russetstar blickte und Windkit, der letzte Bausatz, der für eine ganze Weile Lehrling wurde. "Tritt hervor, Windkit."

Windkit schlurfte ein wenig in Richtung des Nassen Felsens und tastete schüchtern seine Umgebung ab.

"Du bist jetzt Windpaw. Rootburrow, du wirst diese junge Katze als deinen ersten Lehrling in den drei Wegen des Kriegerkodex ausbilden. Ich hoffe, dass du deine Loyalität und deinen Mut an diesen Lehrling weitergeben wirst."

Windpaw und Rootburrow berührten die Nasen, bevor sie mit den anderen neuen Lehrlingen und ihren Mentoren seitlich abpolsterten.

"Clan entlassen!" rief Russetstar und sprang vom Wet Rock herunter. Er sah müder und älter aus, als Leafpaw je zuvor bemerkt hatte, und sie schaute neugierig zu und fragte sich, was los sei. 

_Vielleicht wird er einfach nur alt_ , dachte Leafpaw und schüttelte es ab.

Es war ein Mond seit Leafpaws Lehrlingszeremonie gewesen. Bis jetzt schien alles großartig zu laufen, Willowsong war ruhig und geduldig mit ihr, und sie verstanden sich wirklich gut. Sie hatte bis jetzt auch gut gelernt. Heute war sie zum ersten Mal allein auf der Jagd. Sie hatte die Jagdroute in der Nähe der Schlucht genommen, wo man Eichhörnchen oder Mäuse und manchmal sogar Kaninchen finden konnte, die sich vom WindClan verirrt hatten.

Leafpaw pirschte sich gerade an eine Krähe heran. Der schwarze Vogel pickte an irgendeiner Krähennahrung, einer alten, verrottenden Mausleiche, die sich ihres Verfolgers nicht bewusst war, während die schwarz-weiße Katze langsam und lautlos an ihr herankam. Plötzlich unterbrach ein gewaltiger Aufprall ihre Verfolgungsjagd. Die Krähe krächzte und flog davon, wobei sie wie verrückt auf ihre Flügel einschlug. Blattpfote peitschte umher, brodelte vor Wut und wollte denjenigen finden, der dafür verantwortlich war, ihren Fang zu verscheuchen. Sie schnüffelte an der Luft. _WindClan! Was machen die denn hier?_

Leafpaw schlich sich dorthin, wo der Geruch herkam. Da war eine braun gestromte Katze, die ein Kaninchen schleppte. _Eindringling!_

Laubpfötchen schloss sich ihr zischend und spuckend entgegen. "Runter von den Jagdgründen des RiverClans!"

Die Tabby drehte sich um, ihr bernsteinfarbener Blick war überraschend charmant. "Was hast du vor, hm?", forderte sie rebellisch heraus.

"Vielleicht gegen dich kämpfen?", zischte sie halbherzig.

"Ich könnte mich einfach auf dich setzen und du wärst flach wie ein Gewitterpfad", miautete die WindClan-Katze arrogant.

"Hör zu, bitte geh einfach." Leafpaw seufzte. "Ich will nicht kämpfen."

Das bernsteinfarbene Auge polsterte sie einfach näher an Leafpaw heran. "Ich bin Hawkpaw", schnurrte die eindringende Katze warm. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dein hübsches kleines Gesicht schon einmal gesehen zu haben", miautete sie.

Leafpaw's Ohren wurden heiß.

Hawkpaw schlängelte sich um sie herum. "Und wie heißt du?"

Die schwarz-weiße Katze inhalierte. "Ich... ich bin Leafpaw."

"Was für ein süßer Name", notierte die braun gestromte Katze laut. "Du hast eine andere Figur als die meisten RiverClan-Katzen; schlanker", miautete sie.

Leafpaw gab ihrem Brustfell ein paar verlegene Lecks. "D- Danke..."


	6. Kapitel Vier

Hawkpaw atmete den Duft der RiverClan-Katze ein und schnurrte. "Es ist wahr."

Hawkpaw fühlte ein triumphierendes Schnurren in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen, als sie sah, wie die RiverClan-Katze schüchtern ihre Pfoten betrachtete.

"Nun, ich muss jetzt gehen, es ist etwas später, als ich erwartet hatte, aber ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder", miautete Hawkpaw und boopte mit ihrem kurzen Schwanz in Leafpaws Nase. "Auf Wiedersehen fürs Erste."

"B-bye", stammelte Leafpaw ängstlich und fühlte sich offensichtlich unbehaglich.

Hawkpaw wischte sich ab und ging jetzt nach Hause. Die Sonne war schon vorbei, und sie merkte mit einem Schock, dass sie das Kaninchen vergessen hatte, das sie in den Jagdgründen des RiverClans gefangen hatte. _Na toll. Nun, das ist weg._

Ihr Schwanz zuckte vor Irritation. Jetzt müsste sie noch mehr Beute fangen gehen, um das Kaninchen zu ersetzen, das sie gerade verloren hatte. _Ich muss einfach ein bisschen erwachsen werden... Cloudchaser wird darüber nicht glücklich sein..._

Sie atmete den Moorgeruch ein, auf der Suche nach dem Duft von Beute. _Kaninchen..._

Hawkpaw verfolgte den Kaninchenduft lautlos, bis sie nahe genug dran war. Sie brach aus, als sie rannte, und das Kaninchen ließ einen erschrockenen Schrei los, als es in die andere Richtung sprang. Das braun gestromte Kaninchen sprang auf und stürzte sich auf es zu, landete ordentlich auf seinem Rücken und tötete es mit einem schnellen Biss in den Hals. Dann schleppte sie ihren Fang zurück ins Lager, wo sie das Kaninchen dem frischen Tötungshaufen hinzufügte.

Cloudchaser paddelte zu ihr hinauf. "In all der Zeit, die du weg warst, hast du nur das gefangen?" zischte er.

"Tut mir leid, ich fliege nicht", höhnte der braune Lehrling.

Die Ohren des Cloudchasers waren plattgedrückt. "Sprich nicht so mit deinem Mentor, es sei denn, du möchtest deine Zeit damit verbringen, die Höhle der Ältesten, das Kinderzimmer und die Höhle der Lehrlinge zu säubern", warnte er, sein rothaariges und weißes Fell sträubte sich.

"Ja, was auch immer", ärgerte sich Hawkpaw, als er ein Eichhörnchen aufhob.

Cloudchaser verengte seine Augen, bevor er sich dorthin verirrte, wo ein paar andere Krieger saßen.

Hawkpaw trug das Eichhörnchen zu der Lehrlingshöhle hinüber und setzte sich auf einen Felsen daneben. Leise aß sie die frische Beute allein, ihre Ohren spitzten, für den Fall, dass ihr Mentor aus dem Dunkelwald, Speckledawn, sich entschieden hätte, jetzt einen besonderen Auftritt zu machen. Er hatte das schon einmal getan, so dass es für Hawkpaw kein Schock wäre, wenn er wieder in der Welt der Lebenden auftauchen würde, als ein Geist, den nur sie sehen konnte.

Die Sonne ging hinter den Hügeln des Moores unter. Hawkpaw saß in ihrem Nest und reinigte ihr gestromtes Fell. Sie bereitete sich darauf vor, nun zu ihrer sekundären Ausbildung zurückzukehren, da Cloudchaser sie vom Kampftraining zurückgebracht hatte. Der Rotschopftom sagte ihr, dass sie morgen mit ihm auf die Morgenpatrouille gehen müsse.

Die meisten der anderen Lehrlinge waren in ihren Nestern zusammengerollt und bereit zum Schlafen. Nightpaw, ein schwarzer Kater mit weißer Brust und Bauch, befand sich auf der anderen Seite der Höhle. Sie wusste, dass sie das Katerchen heute Abend beim Training im dunklen Wald sehen würde, Speckledawn hatte ihr zuvor gesagt, dass einige ihrer lebenden Clanmitglieder dort sein würden, vielleicht sogar tote oder feindliche Clan-Katzen.

Hawkpaw schloss ihre Augen und döste ein. Sie befand sich in einem völlig schwarzen Raum, bis sich ihr Sehvermögen zu akklimatisieren begann und sie den Wald erkennen konnte. Sie watschelte in Richtung des normalen Trainingsbereichs, einer geräumten, von Bäumen umgebenen Stelle. Ein trüber Fluss war nicht allzu weit von hier entfernt, sie konnte ihn jetzt sehen.

Nightpaw, Kestrelpaw, Smokepaw und Skywing waren alle dort. Speckledawn hatte Krieger aus anderen Clans mitgebracht, Clamclaw, Rockpaw, Crabsnap und Toadleap vom Schattenclan, Reddusk und Grassclaw vom Donnerclan und Ryepaw, Thunderpaw, Alderpaw und Darktuftuft vom RiverClan. Es gab einige weitere Dark Forest Katzen, die Hawkpaw nicht bemerkte, aber sie waren bereits tot, ein grauer Kater, ein schwarzer Kater und eine Ingwer-Tabby, zusammen mit einer schwarzen Tortiseshell. Alle Katzen übten bereits Kampfbewegungen aus und wurden von den toten Katzen angefeuert.

Als Speckledawn seinen Lehrling bemerkte, sprang der schildpatt gestromte Kater zu ihr hinüber. "Hawkpaw, du bist hier."

"Ja, Speckledawn. Ich würde das Training nicht verpassen, wie Sie sagten, es würde den WindClan schwächen", miautete der junge Tabby.

"Gut, jetzt komm, es ist Zeit, dass du am Training teilnimmst, Hawkpaw", schnurrte der Dunkelwaldkater und führte den Lehrling zu den anderen Katzen.

Rockpaw blickte vom Boden auf, als sie ihren Freund sah. "Hawkpaw", schnurrte sie und trabte neben ihr her. "Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

"Großartig", seufzte sie. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Nun, ich habe gelernt, dass meine Kriegerausbildung so gut voran geht, dass ich vielleicht schon früh Kriegerin werde!", zwitscherte die junge Tabby der dunkleren Tabby zu.

"Das ist toll, Rockpaw." Hawkpaw verbarg ihren Neid. _Ich konnte mir Flügel wachsen lassen und trotzdem nicht den Respekt des Clans gewinnen._

"Nun, Witheredface sagte mir, wenn ich einen Plan machen kann, der mich ehrenhafter erscheinen lässt, dann könnte ich schon vorher ein Krieger werden! Ryepaw miaute.

Ein rothaariger Kater mit nur einem halben Gesicht, das ihnen zugewandt war. "In der Tat", miautete er mit tiefer Stimme. "So wurde ich zum Krieger, bevor Russetstar mir das antat." Er deutete in Richtung seines zerfleischten Gesichts.

Hawkpaw blinzelte überrascht. "Russetstar?"

Witheredface nickte.

"Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte sie ihn.

"Weil ich ihn herausgefordert habe." Der blinde Tom schien sie direkt anzuschauen, als könne er sie sehen, oder vielleicht war er hier nicht mehr blind. "Er bestand darauf, dass wir einen Schurken in den RiverClan ließen. Als ich mich widersetzte, griff er mich an. Ich kämpfte um mein Leben, aber ich verlor mein Gesicht und mein Augenlicht. Dann änderte er meinen Namen in Witheredface, um sich an seinem Sieg gegen einen unvorbereiteten jungen Krieger zu weiden, und ich starb, weil eine Katze ohne Kiefer keine frische Beute kauen kann. Niemand wollte mir helfen, er befahl ihnen, es nicht zu tun."

Hawkpaw erstarrte vor Schrecken. "Das klingt schrecklich... Es tut mir Leid, dass dir das passiert ist..."

"Nun, das ist der Grund, warum ich Katzen dressiere. Um zu verhindern, dass ihnen das je passiert und sie vergessen werden, so wie ich." Sein Schwanz schnippte. "Kommt schon, ihr zwei könntet etwas Training gebrauchen, damit das nicht passiert. Wenn ich hier trainiert worden wäre, wäre ich derjenige gewesen, der Russetstar eine solche Wunde zugefügt hätte, die ihm das ganze Leben gekostet hätte.

"Ich wette, das hättest du, und dann wärst du jetzt der Anführer des RiverClans oder im Exil", mauerte Hawkpaw nachdenklich.

"Ja... Aber das Exil kann rückgängig gemacht werden, wenn ein Clan in Verzweiflung gerät, wenn alle seine Krieger sterben", miautete der Rotschopf. "Dann werden sie um deine Rückkehr betteln, weil sie ohne dich nicht auskommen können."

_Wenn das nur meine Situation wäre, dann wäre ich wichtig, und ich wäre wichtig._


	7. Chapter 7

Leafpaw saß mit Alderpaw auf der Lichtung. Sie saß schützend neben ihr, die Ohren gespitzt, als ob sie ihre Ausrüstung verteidigen wollte. Leafpaw konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob es daran lag, dass Alderpaw so an sie dachte.

_Seien Sie nicht albern. Du wünschst dir das nur, weil du keine richtige Mutter hast_ , du maushirniges Stück Mist, eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schimpfte sie aus. _Werde ein bisschen erwachsen_.

"Leafpaw", miautete Alderpaw, ihr ruhiger Blick war auf sie gerichtet. "Geht es dir gut?"

Leafpaw nickte und schluckte heftig. "J-ja, mir geht's gut..." Sie log.

Alderpaw warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, fragte aber nicht noch einmal, als ob sie Leafpaw's Gedanken lesen würde. "Ich werde auf die Jagd gehen..."

"Okay", schnaubte Leafpaw. "Kann ich mitkommen?"

"Wenn Willowsong dich mitkommen lässt", miaute sie. "Lass uns unsere Mentoren fragen."

Leafpaw stand auf und folgte Alderpaw über die Lichtung bis dorthin, wo Willowsong in den Sonnenstrahlen saß. Die graue Katze schien die Lehrlinge nicht zu bemerken.

"Willowsong?" miaute Alderpaw.

Willowsong warf einen Blick auf die Lehrlinge. "Oh hallo, was führt dich hierher?"

"Wir haben uns gefragt, ob wir jagen gehen könnten", sagte Alderpaw zu ihr.

"Wenn es für Creekberry okay ist", gähnte die ausgewachsene Katze. "Das macht mir nichts aus."

"Okay, danke Willowsong!" Leafpaw rief ihr zu.

Alderpaw stand bereits neben ihrem Mentor und miaute ihr etwas vor. Wenige Augenblicke später sprang die Tabby wieder zu Leafpaw hinüber. "Sie sagte, es ist in Ordnung, solange wir in der Nähe von Sunningrocks bleiben. Sie sagte, wir sollten nicht in die Nähe der Schlucht gehen."

"Dann lass uns gehen!" Leafpaw zwitscherte ungeduldig. "Wer zuerst da ist!"

"Hey! Ich war noch nicht bereit!" Alderpaw rief ihr zu, als sie das Lager verließ. Leafpaw schnurrte, als sie durch den Lagereingang stürzte und fast auf Rushpool traf. Die junge rothaarige Tabby schnurrte, als sie vorbeirauschte. Er mochte Leafpaw immer gern, da sie eine Zeit lang Freunde waren, als sie im Kindergarten waren, und als er Lehrling wurde, erzählte er ihr vom Kampftraining und der Jagd.

Sie hörte Alderpaw kreischen. Leafpaw drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wie der Tabby auf sie zusprang. "Hab ich dich!"

Der schwarz-weiße Lehrling versuchte zu entkommen. "Okay, jetzt kannst du aber aussteigen."

Alderpaw sprang von ihr herunter, ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten vor Unheil. "Komm schon, du langsame Schnecke!", miaute sie, bevor sie in Richtung Sunningrocks davonflog.

Leafpaw folgte ihr nach. "Warte auf mich, Alderpaw!"

Die beiden Lehrlinge des RiverClans rannten durch das Gebiet und kamen am Fluss zum Stehen, als sie sich dem Fluss näherten. Alderpaw blieb sofort stehen. "Ich rieche den ThunderClan."

Leafpaw schmeckte die Luft. _Sie hat Recht, ThunderClan-Katzen waren hier. Blöde Fellknäuel._

Alderpaw sprang über die Trittsteine und schnüffelte dann an den Felsen herum. "Diese arroganten Kittytypen haben unsere Grenze überquert!", knurrte sie. "Russetstar sollte ein paar ihrer Katzen stehlen, ihnen das Fell abkratzen und sie dazu bringen, nur noch Krähenfutter zu fressen!

Blattfuß starrte ihren Freund an. "Das ist. . . ."

"Eine gute Idee, oder?" Die geschmeidig gestromte Katze sah irritiert aus. "ThunderClan hört nie auf RiverClan, aber auf Kittypets hören sie ganz gut. ShadowClan hat Recht, ihnen gegenüber feindselig zu sein, und WindClan auch. Wenn ich Anführer wäre, würde ich diesen Ratten ein paar Narben verpassen, damit sie sich an uns erinnern!

Leafpaw starrte den anderen Lehrling an. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum Grenzen so wichtig waren, dass einige Katzen sterben oder töten würden, um sie zu verteidigen. _Warum wollen sie immer kämpfen?_

Alderpaw stand am Fluss, still, während sie auf einen Fisch wartete. Leafpaw entschied, dass es für sie einfacher wäre, Beute an Land zu jagen, da sie nicht sehr gut Fische fangen konnte, jedenfalls noch nicht. Alderpaw war darin viel besser. Leafpaw schmeckte die Luft und nahm den Geruch einer Wassermaus auf. Sie hockte sich hin und verfolgte die Beute lautlos. Als sie es entdeckte, ging sie einen großen Kreis um es herum, so dass es in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, dann sprang sie es an und biss ihm in die Kehle. Die braunpelzige Kreatur stieß einen sterbenden Schrei aus, bevor sie schlaff wurde. Leafpaw setzte es in die Nähe von Alderpaw. Die Tabby hatte einen Fisch gefangen, setzte ihn auf den Boden und bewegte sich ein Stück weiter in Richtung der Trittsteine.

Nach einer Weile hatte Alderpaw einen weiteren Fisch gefangen, und Leafpaw hatte eine Maus bekommen, die sich zwischen den Steinen versteckte. Die beiden Lehrlinge hatten eine kurze Pause eingelegt, bevor sie ins Lager zurückkehrten. Sie begruben vorerst ihre Beute und setzten sich auf die Trittsteine. Das Sonnenlicht erwärmte Leafpaw's Fell, und sie fühlte sich davon müde. Ein Rascheln in den Büschen erschreckte sie. Sie schaute in die Richtung der Büsche, sah aber nichts. Sie konnte die unbeholfenen Pfotenschritte einer Katze hören, die dachte, sie würden schleichen, und sie konnte den ThunderClan riechen. Sie streckte eine Pfote aus, um Alderpaw zu wecken.

"Was ist das?" Alderpaw murmelte und hob den Kopf.

"Donnergroßvater", zischte Leafpaw.

Die bleich gestromte Katze stand auf und streckte sich. Gerade dann blitzte ein Ingwerfell durch das Gras. Da kommen sie. . . Leafpaw rüstete sich zum Kampf.

"Ein rothaarig gestromter Kater fragte, als er vor ihnen stand: "Was macht ihr hier?

"Die bessere Frage ist: Was machst du hier?" Alderpaw schoss zurück, ihre Krallen glitten heraus.

"Dieses Territorium gehört dem ThunderClan", knurrte ein grau-weiß gestromter Kater. Seine blauen Augen waren vor Wut verengt.

"Es hat Duftmarkierungen des RiverClans, bis an den Rand Ihres Territoriums", betonte Alderpaw, ihr Nackenfell war borstig. "Du kannst jetzt nicht mehr riechen?"

Eine braun gestromte Katze trat hinter den beiden hervor. Er sah jung aus, ungefähr so alt wie Leafpaw. Sein braunes Fell glitzerte in den Sonnenstrahlen, und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen waren auf die RiverClan-Katzen gerichtet. Der hübsche Kater blickte Alderpaw an. "Wir nehmen uns, was uns gehört."

Leafpaw bewunderte seinen Mut. Er ist eine tapfere Katze. Sie blickte zu Alderpaw hinüber. Die flauschig gestromte Katze knurrte Warnungen an die Patrouille des ThunderClans. Die drei Katzen knurrten herausfordernd zurück, bis plötzlich das grau-weiße Katerchen den gelblichen Lehrling ansprang. In diesem Moment stürzte sich der braun gestromte Kater auf Leafpaw und stieß sie von ihren Pfoten. Er drückte sie nieder, krallte sich in ihre Schultern und knurrte. Leafpaw starrte sie an. _Er wird mich umbringen!_ Als er ihr an die Gurgel sprang, wurde ihr klar.


	8. Kapitel Sechs

Hawkpaw hörte genau zu, als Sagestar, Darkstar, Nightstar und Willowstar ihr und den anderen Auszubildenden sagten, was sie tun sollten.

"Wie Sie wissen, hat jeder Clan sein eigenes Spezialgebiet", miautete Sagestar. Der WindClan hat seine Geschwindigkeit, der RiverClan kann gut schwimmen, der ThunderClan kann gut in Brombeersträuchern und Unterholz jagen, und der ShadowClan kann unentdeckt bleiben", sagte die weiße Katze zu den jüngeren Katzen. "Ihr alle habt diese Fähigkeiten, und sie können im Kampf nützlich sein. Was aber, wenn Sie einer Katze aus einem anderen Clan gegenüberstehen, mit einer Fähigkeit, die Sie nicht haben? Das ist es, was die heutige Lektion ist, wie man sich gegen die Spezialität jedes Clans verteidigt".

Nightstar erhob seine Stimme. "Zuerst werdet ihr lernen, wie ihr die Spezialitäten des ThunderClans meiden könnt", miaut er.

Darkstar signalisierte den Lehrlingen mit seinem Schwanz, dass sie den Katzen folgen sollten. Sie paddelten in das dunkle Unterholz und die Brombeersträucher. Bäume ragten über ihnen auf, und Hawkpaw fühlte sich unbehaglich. _Wie konnte eine Katze so leben? . ? Dies ist nichts im Vergleich zur Moorlandschaft._

"Ich weiß, mir geht es genauso", miautete Speckledawn. "Ich habe den Wald nie gemocht, aber es gibt hier Moorland, zusammen mit Kiefern und einem Fluss. Hier ist für jeden Clan ein Platz."

Hawkpaw fühlte sich im Unterholz immer noch unwohl.

Nach einer kleinen Weile des Trainings. Nightstar hatte die Katzen angewiesen, zu versuchen, sich aus dem dichten Unterholz und den Brombeersträuchern zu befreien und die ThunderClan-Katzen in Richtung des Flusses zu führen. Nun, da Hawkpaw den Dreh raus hatte, schoss sie aus dem Gestrüpp und verhöhnte ihre Überredungskünstler, bis sie wütend waren, und raste dann vorwärts.

"Sehr gut", schnurrte Speckledawn. "Wenn du in das Gebiet des ThunderClans gehen müsstest, würdest du mit ihnen das Gras abwischen."

Hawkpaw freute sich über das Lob. _Es stimmt, der ThunderClan wird keine Chance haben._

"Jetzt wird es spät", rief Sunpelt den Katzen zu. "Ihr werdet bald aufwachen. Fürs Erste könnt ihr miteinander sprechen und Kampfbewegungen austauschen."

Die Katzen sprudelten vor Aufregung und kamen zusammen. Hawkpaw suchte die Menge nach Rockpaw und Ryepaw ab.

"Hey Hawkpaw, hier drüben!", hörte sie Darktuft jaulen. Sie sprang zu ihm hinüber, um Alderpaw, Ryepaw und Rockpaw mit ihm zu sehen. Thunderpaw war in der Nähe und sprach mit Smokepaw und Kestrelpaw.

"Hallo", miaute sie zu den Katzen, die neben Rockpaw saßen.

"Wir haben gerade einer Geschichte zugehört. Darktuft erzählt sie", flüsterte Rockpaw ihr zu, als der schwarze Kater wieder zu sprechen begann.

"Es gab also viele Ratten, und sie verließen den Aasplatz, um die Krieger des Schattenclans anzugreifen", erzählte er den jüngeren Katzen. "Brackenstar hat den RiverClan ausnahmsweise einmal um Hilfe gebeten, da er dem RiverClan ein paar Monde zuvor geholfen hatte, einige unbefugt in den ThunderClan eindringende Katzen loszuwerden. Russetstar willigte ein zu helfen. Er nahm mich mit auf seine Kampfpatrouille, zusammen mit Rushpool, er war damals Rushpaw, Adderbite, Dustnose, Mackreltrout Sweetberry und Quietbadger. Als wir dort ankamen, wartete der ShadowClan mit einer Patrouille der noch nicht verletzten Krieger. Die Patrouillen schlossen sich zusammen." Der schwarze Tom gähnte.

"Was geschah dann?" fragte Alderpaw, ihre Augen vor Aufregung gerundet. Sie war während dieser Schlacht nicht am Leben gewesen.

"Dann betraten wir den Aasplatz. Diese stinkenden, Krähenfutter fressenden Ratten wimmelten. Es waren mehr von ihnen, als ich überhaupt zählen konnte. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so viele Ratten gesehen, aber wir mussten diesen Aasfressern eine Lektion erteilen. Ich erinnere mich, wie meine Mitbewohner von Ratten zertrampelt wurden. Sweetberry wurde von Ratten lebendig begraben. Ich habe versucht, sie zu retten, aber es waren so viele Ratten, dass ich es nicht schaffte. Unser Sohn, Mackreltrout, überlebte, aber mein geliebter Sweetberry nicht." Er sah einen Moment lang distanziert aus, aber er klärte schnell seine Gedanken und kehrte zu seiner Geschichte zurück. "Wir haben Hunderte von Ratten getötet. Endlich würden diese stinkenden Ratten den ShadowClan in Ruhe lassen. Es waren immer noch ein paar übrig, aber sie sind nicht wieder in den ShadowClan eingedrungen, und wenn sie es täten, wäre ich bereit, sie in Stücke zu reißen. Der ShadowClan hatte ein Festmahl für diese Ratten, und da der Fluss zugefroren war, nahmen wir so viele zurück, wie wir tragen konnten.

Das Fell von Hawkpaw bebte aufgeregt. "Wie haben die Ratten geschmeckt?"

"Ich persönlich fand sie ekelhaft, aber die Katzen des ShadowClans schienen sie zu mögen.

Rockpaw ließ ein amüsiertes Schnurren los. "RiverClan-Katzen dürfen nicht so oft Ratten fressen."

"Sie leben nicht wirklich in unserem Territorium", miautete Alderpaw.

Hawkpaw schnurrte. _Diese Katzen sind die besten, dachte sie fröhlich. Ich bin froh, dass ich mit ihnen trainieren darf._

Plötzlich verschob sich der Boden unter ihren Pfoten. Ihre Sicht verschwamm, bis es schwarz wurde, und sie konnte kein Gras mehr unter ihren Pfoten spüren. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie durch den Boden fallen. Plötzlich spürte sie Moos unter sich, und das Sonnenlicht schien ihr ins Gesicht.

Eine Pfote stieß ihr in die Seite. "Hawkpaw, wach auf", hörte sie Sandpaw miauen. Der jüngere Lehrling klang aufgeregt.

Hawkpaw saß auf und gähnte. "Was ist denn, Sandpaw?", fragte sie.

"Cloudchaser sagt, du bist mit ihm auf der Morgenpatrouille. Ich komme auch mit! Das ist meine erste Morgenpatrouille!", kaute die in Ingwer und Sahne eingelegte Katze.

Hawkpaw seufzte. "Okay."

Sandpaw sah durch ihre Reaktion verletzt aus, aber die Sahne-Katze sprang voraus und nahm ein Stück Kaninchen vom Frischmordstapel. Hawkpaw streckte sich und säuberte ihr braun gestromtes Fell, dann stand sie auf. Sie fühlte keinen Hunger, sie fühlte sich nur müde. Sie hatte nicht richtig geschlafen, sondern im dunklen Wald trainiert. Sie paddelte über das Lager, um eine kleine Maus zu nehmen, und setzte sich hin. Sie fraß die Beute und hoffte, dass sie dadurch aufwachen würde, aber das tat sie nicht wirklich. Sie stand auf und paddelte zum Lagereingang hinüber, setzte sich dann hin und wartete auf die Morgenpatrouille, die sich versammeln sollte.


End file.
